


Because

by martianparadox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Interrogation, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Porn With Plot, Protective Uchiha Itachi, because
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianparadox/pseuds/martianparadox
Summary: "Itachi?" You look over your shoulder briefly; nobody was there. You turn back to your ex-boyfriend's stupid face and your heartaches. You're angry that he didn't defend himself. You're angry that he didn't just tell them where you were. Either of the two would've kept the blood beneath his flesh. His bone in tact.You fish alcohol wipes from your book bag- the cursed bag that bore fruit to all of your problems- and rip one packet open. Cringing at the scent of isopropyl, your hand begins to quiver the closer it gets to the red ooze above his navel."Yes?" He answers, watching you with his usual expression.You could knock out one of his teeth at that. "Fuck do you mean 'yes'?" you hiss, "why didn't you just tell them?""Because," he says, his long and pasty fingers resting upon the knee you scraped. "I didn't want them to hurt you." Your heart slows down and his eyes don't let go of yours. "Forget about the others."
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Reader, Yakushi Kabuto/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Let Us In

"So _nobody_ has any ideas. Any precognitions. Nobody?" Pain folds his pierced arms over his chest.

"Uh," Deidara throws up his hands, "he kinda just left. I don't know why." He quirks up. "We know he tried to kidnap Itachi, but I can only imagine it has something to do with another one of his crazy drugs."

"And he's said nothing to any of you." Gray eyes sweep around the room. No responses. "Right." He pinches the bridge of his nose, careful not to shift the piercings there.

"Pain, why'd you hire him in the first place? Just out of curiosity."

This time, Hidan interludes. "First of all," he points to the tattoo artist, "you're not curious, you're tryna talk shit." Deidara and a couple others snort. "Second of all," he points back to Pain, "do Kakuzu and I need to-" he rests a hand onto his hipbone, where only some know that he keeps his gun. The air grows a little stale.

"Not yet. Officials might beat us to it." 

Hidan smacks his lips. "C'mon. I _am_ official," he whines.

"He's talking about cops. Not psychotic bounty hunters." Kakuzu grumbles, slumping against the arm rest. "All we need to take from him are our archives. Not his life."

"Well. In that spirit, does anyone know tech like that?" Konan asks the room. Nobody speaks or moves, and she refrains from sighing. "Does anyone _know_ of someone that does?"

Kisame smirks, then his eyes shift to Itachi, who lifts up his hand. "I do." He barely flinches upon reopening the stab wound in his side.

* * *

When your doorbell rang, you didn't think to check the looking glass. You didn't think to ask who's there. You just said _Coming!_ and then opened your cute little door with instant regret.

Your ex and his shadow are here to see you. Of course.

"Leave or I dial 911," you threaten. _"Now."_

"Long time, no see," Kisame chirps. He squats against the wall across your apartment. Itachi stands in front of your doormat. It seems that they've been waiting for you. Your heart races with emotion and fear and anger and you aren't sure if you should make a scene or not.

Keeping a finger on the pepper spay in your coat pocket, you nod an acknowledgement. "The answer is no. So leave."

The first and last time you fucked with these idiots was when you and Itachi were still a couple. And when you dated Itachi, you stole, lied, and hid illegal substances to cover his ass. Sure, he protected you from getting seriously caught up (whatever that bullshit means), but you refuse to deal with something like that again.

"We didn't even ask our question yet!"

Itachi only watches you with a tilted head. Just looking at him makes you furious. He says your name and you freeze. "Please let us in." 

You bark and laugh once. "Don't you think you should take me on a _date_ first?" At your bitterness, the Hoshigake cringes and becomes awkward.

"This is serious," Itachi states, and the tension rises. 

"Your serious is like." You think for a moment. "Usually serious enough to call the cops," yeah. You'll give him that much; you don't doubt for a second that whatever they came to you for is serious. "But you people _choose_ not to call the cops. Not my problem, asshole."

_That stung._

He sticks his foot in your door and you don't notice until you're half turned. So you growl: "Get your fucking foot out of my door."

"You're getting assertive, but _surely_ are not calling the police right now." Itachi points out. You look away from the two, and press your body harder against the door. He leans forward and you don't pull away or flinch at his familiar breath against your ear. "Go ahead and call for help, and then I'll leave. Don't, and I won't go anywhere."

Your jaw clenches.

"Go on and do it," he says slower. "Unless you didn't mean it."

All you can manage to do is frown at them, gulp, and then open your door. Wide. The Uchiha leans so close that his hair brushes against your cheek and shoulder. When he ruffles your hair (like he used to) you know that he was faking it.

"Gotcha." 

**_"You-!"_ **

Kisame struts in after him, most likely looking as smug as Itachi feels. He kicks your door closed with his heel and you remember why you hate these obnoxious men.


	2. 2: Double Blackmail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw/cw: mentions of sexual misconduct after the first break, fourth line.
> 
> The reader has a complex sexual relationship and history with Kabuto. I *believe* the only time this is mentioned is after the break, in the fourth line.
> 
> I had a TA that was fiiiiiine and I used to joke with my friends, "if I had to suck his dick for a grade, I wouldn't tell anyone >:3" and in this fanfiction, I made Kabuto that TA. I am not saying that sexual misconduct is okay, it's still fucked up. So if this triggers you, please either tread carefully or skip this chapter.
> 
> I came back to edit in the cw/tw just in case :D didn't want to trigger unwanted memories or thoughts. Enjoy the fic!

"How's this:" Kisame puts up a finger. "Get _all_ our shit out of his system _for good,"_ he pauses, "and we won't make a scene at your school." You forgot that they know what college you attend. That it isn't far from here.

"No! Absolutely not!" The idea of any Akatsuki member at your university- _openly associated as Akatsuki_ _, in daylight-_ is surreal. "What are you gonna do? Trash the place?"

"At a _university_ of all places? Well, that's just sick. Not what I had in mind at all. What kind of heartless monsters do you take us for?"

You can only scoff at the Hoshigake. "You're gonna do something very stupid and and very public, and then drag me into it. I already know it." Although, if they aren't threatening you or your loved ones, it can't be such a bad consequence. 

"We're prepared to pay you. And generously so. Think of it as a commission."

 _Now we're talking._ You would ask _How much?_ if not for your pride, so instead, you grit your teeth: _"Buzz off_. There. You have your answer. So leave."

"Alright," Itachi says in defeat. "Think about it. If you change your mind, you've got my number." He slaps both of his knees and pushes himself up to his feet. Even Kisame looks confused. But the latter follows the Uchiha out of your door, closing the door behind himself. You scramble after them to lock it, and then lean up against it.

 _Oh, he's up to something._ How foolish of him to assume you haven't deleted every trace of him from your phone. (He wasn't wrong, but still.)

And speaking of phones.

 _His_ phone lay on the couch cushion he seated himself on. You kind of want to return it, kind of want to try to look through it, kind of want to throw it out the window. Stomp on it. Sell it and use the money to buy that thing you've been wanting. But then it rings. 

It rings.

And you let it; strange number from another area code, anyway. Itachi's good at committing phone numbers to memory if you're not mistaken. In case unwanted eyes found their way to his screen, nobody would ever know who he's talking with. Who's important to him without doing some digging. Or so you _guess_ that's why. Maybe he's just lazy with fully entering people's contact information?

But then your own phone rings from your back pocket. You pull it out to find the same area code. You sort of watch the screen light up, feel the little device buzz in your hand, and drape yourself over your sofa until the ringing stops. And then that number calls a third time, so you answer.

They ask if it's you; it's Kisame's voice.

"Yeah. Are you coming back to get Itachi's phone?"

"Nah. We both have to meet with some clients and Itachi's car is being serviced. Meet us at the bar on seventieth and Turn. I don't remember- or care- how old you are, so I'll make sure they won't card you. Just come on in."

"There is no way in hell that you're already there."

You can hear him snigger, as if to say that that didn't matter to him. You sort of shift in place. You don't like that neighborhood (because of some disappointing experiences you've had there), and it'll be dark out, soon.

"That hood is shady, bruh. I don't wanna be out that way so late. Can we do this tomorrow?" _And_ a bar? No.

This time, Itachi himself speaks. "If you wanna be part of a stolen phone report, then sure. That's an iPhone Eleven. No offense, but you're quite shady yourself."

You could scream. Your blood boils when you hear his voice. "I can't stand you, Itachi." Bougie ass.

_That stung him, too._

"Seventieth and Turn by sunset. Come inside. Got it?" He asks lightly, not losing his cool. You wait a while to respond, so he repeats himself. "Got it?"

"Fooled me twice. Shame on me, huh?" you say with a certain coldness.

 _Now that_ really _stung him._

He sort of hums through his nose. "You wound me."

"Go to hell. And you'd better not let me get jumped, either." You hang up, and then throw a little tantrum before leaving.

Kisame lets out an exhausted sigh, cutting on his blinkers. Without turning to Itachi, he can barely manage to smirk. "I respect the privacy of your relationships and all, but what the _H_ _ell_ happened?"

Itachi smiles and tilts his head backward. "Nothing too bad. They just really hate drama that isn't their own."

* * *

You park your car about a block away; it's about the time of day where rush hour _should_ be over, but it just _isn't._ You drove through that bullshit and for what?

Because nobody's around, you get out of your car and take your time walking to the rather small club on the corner. It's exciting but scary and you miss Itachi but know that he's just as good for you as... as maybe kombucha. You only need a little bit of chitchat- and that's it- in other words. Too much too often and you'll be sick to the stomach.

"Hey, you," you hear behind you.

Turning to find out who it was, you find your plug. _Shit. You owe him money._ He's more of a middleman. And you're the middleman of a middleman. You came up a few hundred dollar short on the last delivery you did for him; two large packages showed up missing. 

And back when he was your TA, you fucked him a few times to pull up your grade. And a then "few" _more_ times because you needed more of what he gave you. You two have quite the history.

"Hey, Kabuto," you greet, hoping he'll forgive you. That is, if he remembers.

"Long time no see," he says, trotting to catch up with you. "Have you been hiding from me?" 

"I couldn't if I tried," you try to be as honest as you can. You sift through the delves and wrinkles of his orange-bathed clothes. _Is he carrying a gun right now?_ _Has he been watching you?_

He darkly chuckles, "oh, and you know it. What are you up to in this neck of the woods?"

You know that he and Itachi have had scraps before. (Over fucking drugs, of all things.) That said, you can't hide behind Itachi. "I have a date." _What are you doing? I just said that you can't hide behind Itachi!_

He hums, as if interested. "Do _I_ happen to know them?"

Not liking his tone, you look past his glasses and into his eyes in search for any malice. In its stead, you find a knowing look. _"Do_ you?"

Linking arms with you, he sighs contently. "Ah. You'd better hope not," he almost jests. _Uh-oh._ Before you can rip your arm from his, he yanks you closer. "You're a little more than forty grand shorter than I anticipated." 

When I said you owe him a few hundred dollars, I meant a few times a few times a few times a few times a few times a few hundred dollars.

"Kabuto, I-"

"-I," with a grunt, he yanks his arm free before briefly wrapping an arm around your shoulders, harsh enough to hurt, "don't like a liar. So tell the truth." You walk like a couple like that, midday, down a business district. "Did you steal from me?"

"What-? I would _never,"_

"I'm not asking if you _would._ I'm asking if you _did."_

"No! I don't even know how to-"

"-sh, sh, sh, dear," he squeezes your shoulder firmly, and you can hear your heart beating as you approach the club's bouncer. "We _are_ in public, remember. And besides. I believe you. So guess what!" 

He pulls apart just to put a warm hand on your shoulder. You face each other, not two buildings away from the club's entrance. "Uh, what?"

"Since you took good care of it," he speaks quietly, "you'll just give me what you owe next week."

 _"Next week?"_ You almost yell.

"Well, what's the problem? You didn't _lie to me_ a few seconds ago, did you?"

_"No, b-"_

"Then you'll be ready for me next week!" He chirps. "Now c'mere, you!" He wraps both of his arms around your own, and you felt his strength.

And the pistol at his familiar hip. 

_Okay. We can handle this. We can handle this._ He hums contently and the way he embraces you locks your arms in place. When he finally turns you loose, you feel dizzy. Lightheaded. Like your ears have been filled with cotton. You feel damn near insane when Kabuto snakes his hand through the space between your left arm and love handles. His hand rests on the small of your back before his lips peck the corner of your own. 

_Is he crazy? Am I crazy?_

"Don't keep me waiting. It's a small world, after all, as they say." He turns on his heel. "Fare thee well, my darling!" He calls over his shoulder. "And Guren?"

"What?" calls the bouncer.

 _He knows the bouncer?_

"Keep an eye on that one, for me, won't you?"

Guren pauses for a moment, and you stare blankly at her. "No problem." Your heart sinks. God, you hate being blackmailed.


	3. Debt

Because the last thing you need is Kabuto or Itachi on your ass, you decide it's best to steer clear from him. And from Guren. 

You walk back to your car, watching your own back. And forth. And sides. And diagonals. You get inside, lock the doors, and then call Itachi. But then his phone rings from inside of your back pocket. Before you call Kisame, he calls Itachi. And then you pick up.

"Did you fall in the toilet?"

"No, Kisame, I need-" _wait. Breathe._ Before you totally expose yourself to this man, you do everything you can to calm down. "We should meet somewhere else."

"Aw, well that's no fair."

"Kisame. _Please. Just meet me one block **down,** dammit!" _You didn't realize how loud you got until you felt your own voice painfully ring inside of your ears. "Kisame, I'm sorry-"

"-don't sweat it. Eastward or west?"

* * *

Itachi stands outside of your door. Before you let down your window, you strain your eyes to look for a pair of glaring glasses. 

He clicks his tongue and you know he's going to give you a self-defense lesson. "I have to advice against rolling down car windows."

"How come, sensei?" You say, trying not to laugh directly at him, and to his face. He hasn't changed a bit.

"Because," he begins, steps closer, and in one fluid motion, he holds an imaginary knife to your throat. _So that's why._ "Now what the hell can you do with this?" He bends down and then pokes his head into your window, breath at the nape of your neck. "Kiss me?" 

"Kill you, you said?" You retort. You're not in the mood.

Sharply, he whispers, "keep that up." 

He pulls himself from your window before you can say, "Hm?" Before his hand exits, he unlocks your car door from the outside. "Hey-!"

He opens the door and you would've jumped through the ceiling, plus ten feet, in the air if not for your seatbelt. But he just eyes you blankly as he rolls your window up. You watch back in confusion, in paranoia. Once the window closed, he steps closer, and then puts a hand on your shoulder. His eyes say something, but you aren't sure what. Suddenly, he gently closes the car door onto his arm, but not at all fast or hard.

"What are you-?"

"-See how you can do a whole lot more with this? Even if I had a weapon on you." He limply tries to move his arm around, just to prove that he can't. "You have me trapped," the hand on your shoulder makes a fist, and then releases his pinky. "Which means you have time, too," his fist secondly unleashes his ring finger. He opens your car door all the way, and then leans his elbow on the roof of your car. "Okay?" he ruffles your hair, gently. Kisame surveys the area; what's going on?

"Itachi-?" his hand glides to your neck messily before pressing a thumb over both of your lips. _He wants you to be quiet._

"My dues?"

 _"I owe you, t-mh?"_ His thumb pops into your mouth and _many_ emotions and sensations run through your body all at once. With a pop, the habitual suction of your lips around his finger releases. **_"Itachi."_**

"Nevermind. I'll get it myself." _Is he robbing you?!_ He bends to your height and then reaches over you, and into the passenger's seat. You stare doe-eyed at Kisame, who's still surveying the area. The sound of a thousand-dollar brick hitting the floor alarms you. But then more of Itachi's weight rests on your lap. He says your name firmly. "Speak very quietly and keep your lips as still as possible. Can you hear me?" Your heart beats fast again. "Relax. We have you. Talk to me."

"Mhm," you say.

" _Discreetly_ reach into my front right pocket." _Why are he and Kabuto... like this? Are they perverts on purpose, or...?_ "When you get home, follow the instructions."

"What the shit is happening, man?" You grit, trying to not move your lips. But still, you do what he says, not sure if you would rather or rather not "accidentally" brush against his cock in the process.

"An equivalent exchange, if you agree. Now I'm about to pretend to try to shoot you." **_How do you pReTeNd to do that?!_** "And then I'm going to grab your hair. I won't hurt you, but act as though I will." 

** _What?_ **

When Itachi gets off of you, and out of your lap, you aren't quite sure what to do with your hands... so you clasp them. He seems pleased enough at that. Contradicting the hand he hovers over his clothed hip. When he begins to lift up the hem of his shirt with the same hand, you finally understand that you need to pretend to fear your life (as if you have to pretend, at this point). "No, no, wait-"

When he lifts his hand, you instinctively flinch and close your eyes. When you sense no movement, you open your eyes, only to find his on the same level. With two fingers, he gestures for you to keep your eyes on his, and to pay very close attention."It is imperative that you do exactly as I say. Do you understand?" He says slowly, with raised eyebrows.

"I understand," you don't dare break eye contact, because you aren't sure if that'd help or harm you. You aren't sure if you should be as turned on as you are, either.

"Good," he says, and like the wind, he was gone. He was yards away in seconds. Slightly disappointed that he didn't pull your hair, you close your car door, lock it, and then hurry on home.

* * *

After stumbling over your own feet and into your complex, your trembling legs collapse. You lock the door behind you, lock and blind your windows, and check any and everywhere for cameras, microphones, wires. Even the ceiling fan in the living space. 

When you muster up the courage to de-wrinkle the folded slip of paper with Itachi's instructions, you make sure to do it under your bedsheets. The flash of your cellphone keeps you company. Encourages your eyes to read the messege. Which is:

_Call me :P_

**"I hate you, I hate you!"** You roll over and scream into a pillow. Is he _serious?_

You think for a moment.

Maybe he _is_ serious. Maybe this is a front. In case unwanted eyes fell upon the paper.

So you call him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello?"

"Hey, Itachi. What did you want me to call you for?"

"Well, is there anything I should know?"

You think for a moment. _Do_ you want to tell him about your situation with Kabuto? "Hm." You think some more. "You should know that I wanna know how much you're planning on paying me for that commission."

"Ten grand."

You can buy yourself some time with ten grand.

"And what will I be doing?" 

"Backing up a computer onto a hard drive, and then wiping it clean. The way _you_ know how to. The Akatsuki will make it safe for you to, so don't worry about anything else." 

"Make it safe? Would it be dangerous-" it's bold for them to assume that the computer hasn't already been backed up. "-just whose computer is this anyway?"

"A former member's."

You sigh, and run a hand over your face. "When are we doin' this?"

"Is right now a bad time for you?" Honestly, you're still a little shaken up. It's been dark for hours, now. Is now a good time? "The sooner the better."

"I've attracted some unwanted attention, so I'm tryna hang low for the time being. If we do this tonight, can you guys come pick me up? I don't want to go out alone."

There was a pause. "Unwanted attention in what sense?" 

"I owe somebody some money."

"That's awfully vague." You let silence ring between the telephone lines. "But you needn't tell me if you'd rather not." You hate it when he talks like that. "Give us thirty minutes to get to you. Change into something dark with a hood, that you can run in. Hidan will come up to escort you to the car."

* * *

You had to sit blindfolded and in between Hidan and Kakuzu. Itachi and Kisame are in the front seat, driving and navigating quietly. Soon enough, the car halts for several seconds, and you feel large hands slide the blindfold over your head. "Sweetheart, wait until one of these two," Hidan gestures to the gentlemen in the front seat, "escort you up. Then you do your job and bounce. Easy, right?"

You know that Hidan and Kakuzu specialize in assassination. "If it's so easy, then why are you two here?" They're usually sent out to kill people, or to seriously injure them. 

"Don't ask so many questions, cutie," he nudges your jaw with his knuckle and you're thankful that it's too dark for him to see your blush. "Trust me when I say you don't wanna know shit about us or our business. _Do I make myself clear?"_

"Crystal," you try to discreetly swallow your fear. "Let's do it, y'all."

"Cute _and_ adamant." His eyes flicker over to Itachi. "And fair game," he winks at you, and you would hit him if you had a pillow to do it with. Something soft but tangible enough to get the point across.

 _"Get out, already,"_ you cross your arms. Kakuzu is as quiet as you remember. But you know his reactions are internal. He watches you two from the corner of his eye, almost neon green. And bloodshot. 

"I agree," he gruffly states, to your shock. "You talk too _much_ , Hidan."

"Ah," the albino opens his car door and swings his legs out. "Get off my dick," he says, standing up and brushing off his clothes. He approaches the building and who you assume to be security stops him. But in one punch to the face, security lay unconscious. Hidan passes through and enters. With a nasal sigh, Kakuzu follows suit.

Your eyes narrow at Kisame because he's the most informative, you think. "Where the fuck are we?"

"I can't say, love. I'm sorry. I know it's frightening."

Well, that was kind. _And literally all anyone needed to say to get you to stop asking questions._

"Thank you for being so nice about it-"

Itachi's phone dings. He looks down and you and Kisame watch. When he looks back up again, it's at you. "Stay behind me and in front of Kisame." Then he hands you a surgical mask and flash drive. "And keep your hood up."

*

Inside of the building, you're escorted around. Luckily, you haven't witness either men harm someone else, or vice versa. The coast was clear most likely because of Hidan and Kakuzu. You slowly make your way to the second story, and to a room with extension cords leading into it. The two men look expectantly at you, so you head in, heart pounding. You aren't sure why you're afraid. This is easy enough for anyone in the Akatsuki to do. But they must not believe themselves to be fit for the job, is probably why they hired you.

You go in, bypass the entry code, and get started on backing up each and every save file. With the speed of the computer, it will only take minutes, but you still decide to explore the carts of wires and jars that litter the room. 

What piques your interest is the cart of jars with familiar names, hand taped and printed by a labeler, most likely. What is even more concerning is the vial of clear liquid with your name on it. 

A friendly chime from the desktop lets you know that everything has been saved onto the hard drive. You eject the USB, reset the computer, take the vial with your full name, and let Kisame and Itachi know that you're ready to leave.


	5. Unsafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're unsafe.

"You realize you've only sent me a fourth of what I expected."

"I know. I'd like to buy some time with it."

Kabuto's eyebrow arches. "So you've spent it all." 

You snort. "I _wish_ I had the balls. But no. I'm tellin' you those packages got lost. I'm sorry and I'd like to make it up to you."

"Okay," he says with a shrug. "You've bought yourself ten thousand dollars worth of time." Your mouth opens but he cuts you off. "Two months from today is all you're getting."

_Boop._

Shit. That's better, isn't it?

* * *

You swirl the vial of clear liquid (with your name on it) around in your hand, watching little bubbles form. Should you drink it? Is it even ingestible? Why would a former Akatsuki member want anything to do with you? Which one, even? Do you know them?

 _Hey, Itachi,_ you text the Uchiha.

_Hello._

_Which member did we go visit last night?_

_I'm not at the liberty of telling you. Sorry. Why do you ask?_

_I'm not at the liberty of telling you, either :)_

_Did something have your name on it?_

_Did you take it with you?_

_He knows._

_(First Name), this is serious._

_Then shouldn't I know whose lab it came from?_

_So you did take something?_

_I didn't say all that, now_

_I'm coming to pick you up right now._

You plop back onto your bead and think: I really don't have a choice. Do I? Eventually, light footsteps make their way toward your unit, and light raps on your door litter the air. You make a loud groan before getting up to answer it. It's Itachi, of course. "May I come in?" He asks.

"You'll weasel in, anyway, so sure," you step aside.

"Thank you," he ignores your snarky comment. "Where is it?" He demands. Your brows furrow. "What you took." You roll your eyes and slink over to your outfit from last night, and then fish it out of your pockets. Itachi followed you to your bedroom and leaned on the doorframe. Something on the bottom of the vial pricks you and you whimper. "Let me see," Itachi says, holding out his hand expectantly. 

You hand him the vial, but he takes the hand you pricked. After examining it for cuts and seeing none, he accepts and examines the vial. Both of his eyebrows lift.

"Pack your things for school and work. Now." 

"What?" 

He holds the vial upside down. "This thing is chipped." Low and behold, a small black rectangle with the shortest wires you've ever seen was secured to the bottom of the vial. Why hadn't you noticed sooner? You take the vial back and examine it in your hand: it has a false bottom. "Pack your things _now."_

"Why?"

He gestures for you to stay quiet and then reaches for his phone. He types around before handing it to you. **It could be a mic as well as a GPS. Either way, they have this address, now. You aren't safe here. Just pack and we'll talk later.** With a gulp and narrowed eyes, you do as he says. By the time you began to the time you end, he's got himself a cup of something.

You pack a bookbag and a duffel bag and follow him to his car. He opens the door for you, puts your things in the trunk, and then drives you off to who knows where. He still has that cup. Actually, _you_ know where. You've been here before. The tattoo shop Sasori and Deidara work at. Itachi opens the wooden door with a bell attached and you go in first; the first thing you see is Deidara. He smiles, revealing a metal semicircle that dangles in front of his top teeth.

"(Name)-chan, take a seat! What brings you here?" When Itachi walks in with the cup, his smile widens. "Brought trouble to us, yet again?" A strong buzz vibrates from the shop's backroom; Sasori must be working.

"Nope. I want to pierce my tongue, just like you suggested." 

"Aw, that'd look hot on you. You're serious this time?"

"No, I'm being followed." 

Deidara smacks his lips and rolls his eyes. "Boring." His eyes shift over to Itachi. "Itachi, my man, how's it goin'?" Itachi nods in acknowledgment. "Need somewhere to lay low? You're always welcome here." 

You turn to Itachi for answers. He slowly blinks. "Actually, we came for help identifying a strange liquid." 

Deidara folds his arms and leans against the counter he's beside. His blond hair tangles in one of the studs stuck in his ear. "My man Sasori's got a big project today. Shouldn't be done for another... say... at least three more hours." Itachi sets the cup down. 

"It's in here." Itachi sets the cup down on the front desk and Deidara smirks.

 _"You put it in one of **my** cups?"_ you shriek, and Deidara laughs heartily. 

Their piercer wafts the liquid and then makes an odd face. "You two are as lively as ever, aren't you? Ugh. Where'd you even find this?" 

"Who else synthesizes drugs?" 

Deidara's face graves. "(First Name), no..." Putting his knuckles on his hips, he looks between you and Itachi. When Itachi nods he frowns. "You can't be doing that, hm, sticking your nose where it don't belong!" His eyes shift back to Itachi. "And that's who-" Itachi nods again and Deidara dramatically puts a hand over his heart and begins to shake his head. "Watch your back, (Name). Watch your back, watch your back." 

"They'll stay west for now," Itachi declares. _West as in their western meetup point?_ Not that you're complaining; it's a big house that's empty most of the time. It can room all ten, I mean, nine members of the Akatsuki. It's just that everyone already has their own place.

That doesn’t mean you don’t want a say in it. ”Excuse me?” you intervene. 

“I said you’ll be staying west.”

”I heard you! Just... what if I want to stay with a friend instead?”

Deidara leans over the counter and shifts his weight to one leg. “Because your friend,” he points, “might be friends,” he points in another direction, “with dude.”

”Okay. Who the hell did I steal from?”

Deidara grins and puts a hand over his mouth. “If you knew, you’d be even more upset, though.” He sticks out his pierced tongue, looks between you and Itachi and giggles for a moment. “This is not good. Hate to say it, but Itachi is right.” Your mouth pops open in shock. These two usually butt heads. “(Name), let me pierce your tongue. Please? You have the perfect anatomy for it, hm.”

“If you tell me who it is.”

He whimpers and looks at Itachi who shrugs. “Aw, fine but don’t say I didn’t try to spare you a heart attack. It’s Orochimaru.” Orochimaru. The actually insane boss who kidnaps people, of your boss, who is currently Kabuto. Who knows everyone. And you owe money to. No wonder Itachi was so strict. “Look at your face! I told you you’d be upset.”

”No, no, I’m.” You paused. “I am here.” 

Deidara points at you. “You and I have a date when you’re free.” He points at Itachi. “Weasel-boy, you take good care of my friend. Hm. I’ll get Master Sasori to check this,” he nods his chin at the cup, “out. Get home safely.”

* * *

“Will you be okay while I’m gone?” You and Itachi sit in his room of the manor Kakuzu keeps rented out. “You can borrow my car but avoid your old neighborhood.”

”Yes, I’m not a pet,” you answer defiantly. 

Itachi lightly scratches your scalp a few times. “Of course not,” he smiles and you bat his hands away. “How’s your other situation? From the night we met at the bar.”

”You remember that?” You begin to sweat just thinking about it. “Pft-t, fine!”

”I can’t help you if you don’t tell me. Does it involve what’s happening with Orochimaru?”

”Uh,” your phone dinging captures your attention. It’s Kabuto.

_You home?_

_I want to see you._

You gulp. Is he onto you? He only talks like this when he wants to fuck, but he wouldn’t want to fuck you if you were in debt to him. Which you are. “Let me see,” Itachi holds out his hand again. Hesitantly you oblige. God knows why. He reads before scrolling up.

”Hey!” You try to wrestle the phone out of his hand but he lifts it over your head. You stand on the bed to get it, but he hugs your legs and wrestles you on your back. When you try to sit up, he climbs on top of you. Lost in your own stubbornness, you continue to reach for your phone until he grabs both of your wrists in one hand, and then pins then against your chest. Sitting on your hips, pressing his weight into you, he continues to scroll through your message log with Kabuto. Both of his eyebrows go up, and you know he found nudes. 

“I didn’t know you liked him that much.”

”I do _not!”_

“What did you talk on the phone about for forty seconds?”

”Nothing!” you squirm. He takes your wrists and pins them over your head. 

“So why’d you send him ten grand?” Your phone dings again and he reads it. He clicks his tongue. “He’s offering another... method of repayment, he says. What do you owe him?”

”Forty grand! I owe him forty grand, dammit!” 

There was a brief silence before the two of you noticed what position you’re in. Itachi quickly gets off of you and you sit up. “We’re you uncomfortable?”

”No. Kinda reminded me of old times,” you instantly regret sayin. 

“Hm,” he says with a smile. “So why didn’t you tell me about this?” 

“It’s my problem. Not yours.”

He shakes his head. “You don’t have to do this alone. I would have gotten you more commissions had I known.” You smile at him and he smiles back. “Stay away from windows while I’m gone. And turn off your phone’s location.”

Thank god you don’t have work or school tomorrow. 


	6. Danger (NSFW- Kabuto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have sex with Kabuto but then he tricks you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw/cw: the reader agrees to have sex with Kabuto to lower their debt to him. If this is triggering to you, please skip this chapter.
> 
> go listen to Danger by Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons pls :3
> 
> I'm omw to horny jail rn, I know, guys ;-;

You stare at the screen blankly, heart beating in your ears. 

_If you spend the night with me, I'll forget about twenty grand._ That is what he texted you. 

_(First Name)?_

You could go for a good fucking right now. And you could use the money. More so, you could use this exchange as a whole. As long as you don't give your location, it should be harmless, right?

_I'm here, just thinking._

_Where do you want to meet?_

_I can pick you up. I'm in your area—red_ flag.

_I'm out. Where should I meet you?_

_My place? Let's eat in._

_Bet._

* * *

"I didn't think of this when you said 'let's eat i-in,' Kabuto," you say lowly. 

He pauses his ministrations. You lay on the edge of his bed as he kneels between your legs. "And I didn't think you'd say yes. I had to improvise somehow." Your underwear dangles at your ankles, useless, as his tongue flicks over your slick hole. Your back arches at the alien feeling, and you squirm away from him, but he continues to lick away at you. "I must say I've missed this," he mutters in between your legs, delving his tongue into you as deep as he can, "greedy little hole."

Your body tenses and arches, and one of your hands finds his broad shoulder. Squeezing, you throw your head back and spread your legs wider. He hums, and you feel yourself tighten. You moan when he pulls away from you with a _pop!_ and stare down at him—both of you pant. "Jerk," you accuse.

"Slut," he retorts, "you liked that, didn't you?" He palms himself and pumps back and forth, grabbing a fistful of your hair with the other. He stands in between your legs and pulls you close to him, and hums. He inhales before laughing with his mouth closed, evilly. "If you want me to forget the entirety of twenty thousand dollars, you'd better be perfect for me. Do you understand?" Nodding, you open your mouth as wide as you can. He feeds his cock into your mouth with a sigh, and with one tug to your hair, you bob your head back and forth, gagging every other stroke. 

He thrusts forward, and a string of saliva seeps from between your lower lip and his dick. "Ack!" you cough and sputter and pull back before you gag any harder. 

"What's wrong, can't take it?" he taunts. You glare up at him, take a couple more deep breaths before taking him back into your mouth. You lean forward and put one hand on his hip for balance, while the other works the base of his cock, where your lips can't reach. In moments he hisses and pulls you off of him by the hair.

"I can ask you the same thing," you smirk. He frowns and yanks you up to stand, and you giggle when he bends you over the bed. 

"Shut up," he growls into your ear, rubbing himself against your slick. 

You rock your hips back into him and arch your back lower into the bed. "Make me." 

"Gladly." With that, he pushes himself past your tight ring of muscles and you gasp, clenching your eyes shut at the stretch. It's been a while. When he pushes forward your mouth opens to release a silent holler, and you scream when he pulls all the way out with another _pop!_

"Will you stop teasing?" you glare over your shoulder.

"Hm," he says fully sheathing himself again. Your arms tremble and your mouth opens again. "That's no way to speak to the man you're indebted to," he presses a hand into the small of your back, deepening its arch. "Is it?" He leans over you, pushes his hips forward and-

"Ah!" Your hands grip the sheets and his thighs and his arms that cage you in and-

"Is? It?" he puts more weight onto you moan into the mattress and prods deeper than he ever has. This was totally worth it. He lifts your head up by the hair and grits his teeth into your ear, rolling his hips in slow circles: "Answer me."

 _"No, I'm sorry!"_ you squeal, unable to get away from him reaching so _deep._

 _"Oh,"_ he coos. "I don't believe you," he says, reeling his hips back and forth into you. Every stroke, he hits your most sensitive spot and your eyes roll to the back of your head. But this isn't enough to push you over the edge. "Try again."

 _"I-I,"_ you stop to moan. Your head cranes and you try to push your hips back at a speed you like, but he holds you still with calloused hands. _"I'm so sorry,"_ you half-sob. 

"Poor thing," he mocks in a tone similar to yours. "You're so sorry, _what?_ " he demands. 

You can't help but grin; he'd have you call him 'sir' when you still slept with him for a grade boost. "S-still haven't dropped the superiority comple-" you sense him reel his hand back over your ass and then close your mouth. You know damn well that he'll tear your ass up. "I'm so sorry, _sir,"_ you quickly apologize.

"That's what I thought," he says. He grabs a handful of your hair again and pulls your head upward as he bends his down to growl into your ear: "Now is _not-"_ he pushes himself _deep_ inside you and right into your most sensitive spot, and you _scream._ "the time to be a brat. You know that." 

"I know, I know, I _know,_ just _fuck_ me!" you cry, desperately trying to meet his thrusts with your own. But it's difficult with one of his hands pinning your hips in place, while the other pulls your hair. 

"As you wish," he smirks before releasing your hair to tuck that hand into the small of your back. He pumps in and out of you much faster now, and you can barely take it. It feels like you'll be finished at any moment.

"Kabuto, wait! Just, ngh, wait!" You try to squirm so that he wasn't pounding into your sweet spot, but his hands keep your back arched deeply. "You're too deep!" 

"Then let's switch positions." He slowly pulls out of you with another pop and gets off of you. You pant and drop your head to the mattress defeatedly, needing to take a moment. "Any day, now," he jests. He pulls you closer to him by the ankle and twists so that you flip onto your back. "Was it that good?" He asks, watching you gather yourself. 

"God, yes," you pant helplessly. He pulls your legs apart and then lifts them over his shoulders. You shudder in delight for what's to come.

"I'm not even in you, yet, and you're already shaking, you whore." 

" _Shut_ _up_ and fuck me!"

Uh-oh.

You look up at his displeased face and shrink into the mattress as he feeds himself into you. You moan as his cock nestles into your sweet cavern, and throw your head back. But Kabuto wraps a strong hand around your throat, squeezing its sides. He scoffs.

"Did you just get tighter at that, slut?" 

You bite your lip and grin, shrugging your shoulders as much as you can. He sets a hand by your head and leans into you, making your mouth fall open. He releases your neck to pinch your right nipple tightly. You whimper and throw your head back again, resting a hand against his thigh as he pounds into you. "Feels so good, Kabuto," you sigh, letting your free hand grip the sheets.

"You know, I should make you pay all forty for telling me to shut up just then." 

The arousal left your body.

"Huh?" you ask, in an almost drunken stupor. "U-unfair." He halts his movement.

"Are you going to be perfect for me?"

"I will," you plead, "I will," you feel your entrance flutters around him.

He grins. "You like being threatened, don't you?" 

You look to the side and then back to him. "How would you like me to respond to that?" you ask cheekily, smiling. His eyes lid halfway when he smiles in a way you aren't so sure of. 

"How can I be perfect for you, sir?" 

You repeat, "how can I be perfect for you, sir?" 

"You'll come." 

Before you can respond he pushes your knees toward your shoulders and pounds into you repeatedly. "Ah, ah, ah, ah, shit, shit, shit-!" you yell, hands frantically looking for something to grip. But nothing was enough. Not his arms, not his hands, not his shoulders, not the sheets. Eventually, your eyes involuntarily roll to the back of your head, and your legs quiver. You feel a gentle nudge inside you before you're shoved over the edge. Your head plops back against the comforter and your eyes close. He grunts as you clench around him, and then continues to pound into him.

"Very good."

"W-wait, I-"

"Came? I know. And you'll come again for me if you wanna be perfect." 

"I-I-I c-c-can't," you grit your teeth, feeling overwhelmed and caged in and unable to breathe and the pressure inside of you builds up again and-

"Come." 

You do, and this time you scream. Loudly, and for a long time.

_"Okay, okay, okay, I can't take it anymore."_

_"You can and you will._ " 

_"Fuck, fuck, fu-uck~!"_

_~~~_

When the two of you finished, he let you use his shower and you got dressed. Before you pass up his bedroom you pause. "Are we good?" you ask. His voice snaps as if he had been sleeping.

"You still owe me twenty grand," he calls back. You smile, pleased that you paid back half of your debt.

"That's all that matters."

"Do you know the way out?"

"Sure do. Thanks for the good time." 

He pauses. "The pleasure is mine. You know you're always welcome to stay for a while. I'm surprised you can walk."

You turn to his closed door and put your hands on your hips as if he could see you. "Hah! Sounds like an indirect invitation from Orochimaru. What do you _really_ want?" You ask. "It's unlike you to hire a sex worker."

"You're a sex worker?"

"Sex for money. That's what this whole thing was, Kabuto. Business." 

"Right, right, right. You're right," he admits, "but I just ordered these grapes that taste like cotton candy. They're a delicacy in the Southern States. There are only ten or so. Wanna split them?"

"Sharing is unlike you, too, Kabuto, I dunno..." 

"What's the worst that can happen from harmless, delicious grapes?" You can hear the smile in his voice. His bedroom door opens to reveal a slick, straight row of teeth. 

"No. You're smiling for some terrible reason and I know it." You bite your lip and fold your arms over your chest. "Tempting offer, though." 

"Tempting you said? I'll go rinse some off before you go." You'd rather witness him rinsing them off, so you follow him to his kitchen. "I'm not trying to poison you, (First Name). I don't need to do that." He pulls green grapes from his refrigerator- about ten or so on the vine- and snaps the vine at the halfway point. He rinses off the grapes, still in the clear box, and offers them to you. 

"You eat yours first."

He laughs. "I promise you they aren't poisoned." He shrugs, snaps two from his vine, and then chews. 

"Tongue out."

He swallows and then shows you his tongue. "See? I'm fine." 

You narrow your eyes and pluck a grape from the vine and then pop it into your mouth. Sweetness gushes from it once you sink your teeth in. You look down and your eyes widen. "It does taste like cotton candy!" When you look back up Kabuto has a hand reaching for your neck. You sidestep and tilt your head in confusion when he reaches for you again. He had set the box of grapes down. 

You make a break for it. 

You bolt to the bathroom and shut then lock the door behind you. You scramble to get your phone out of your pocket and lean against the door, putting your weight on it. You immediately call Itachi. _Pick up, pick up, pick up._ "You distrust me that much? I'm wounded," Kabuto says through the door. "You had lint on your shoulder." 

No answer. So you text him.

_I think I'm in danger._

You didn't know what else to say. 

"(First Name)? Open the door." 

Your heart sinks while your eyes flicker to the window. You're seven stories high; you wouldn't survive. You look for a weapon but find nothing sharp, only bristled and dull. Wait.

Shampoo.

You take the bottle into your hands and open it. When you open the door, you aim for his eyes and squeeze as hard as you can. He flinches but soon opens his eyes to watch the white liquid gush out in a blob and then plop to the floor. It didn't even come close to his eyes. Dammit.

His eyebrow arches. "Were you trying to blind me?" 

You say nothing, drop the bottle, and try to run past him. But he hooks an arm over your stomach, holding you to him. You squirm and claw at his arms, trying to get away. 

_"Help!"_ you scream when you feel him pinch the side of your neck, suddenly feeling lightheaded. You try to wretch your head away to no avail.

"Quiet, now, the lint's right here," he coos when you begin to bang your fists against the arm that traps you against him. He holds you closer and pinches tighter and your vision fills with green and holographic spots. Your limbs begin to feel light and weak and you don't manage to pull his hand off your neck before your vision fades to black. "Sh, sh, sh," you hear in quick successions.


End file.
